The present disclosure relates to monitoring data traffic and, more particularly, to protecting user equipment and information stored therein from malicious attack and hackers.
In order to protect computing systems and information stored therein from malicious attacks and hackers, many methods and systems have been introduced. Most of systems and methods are designed and implemented for protecting a massive amount of data or a large computing system. Accordingly, such systems and methods require high cost for implementation and maintenance.